


Rastafarian Targaryen (Drabble)

by RastafarianTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Game of Thrones the Musical, Gen, Red Nose Day US 2015, Song Lyrics, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RastafarianTargaryen/pseuds/RastafarianTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she told her friends that her family history would make a good musical, she didn’t mean for her friends to write a song about her namesake ancestor, Queen Daenerys Targaryen.</p><p>Basically it's the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfI_mUIvYq8">Dany song</a> from the Coldplay Game of Thrones the Musical sketch on Red Nose Day US, but in this version Margaery and Sansa wrote it. Just a silly drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rastafarian Targaryen (Drabble)

          “You’re kidding right? You want me to sing this? You know I can’t sing.” When she told her friends that her family history would make a good musical, she didn’t mean for her friends to write a song about her namesake ancestor, Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

          “C’mon, Dany. Pleeeease,” Sansa begged her best friend. “Margaery spent forever working on the beat and the lyrics are some of my best.”

          Dany looked at Margaery who had donned an overly dramatic puppy dog face.

          “Ugh, fine. But you two owe me.”

          “Play the music,” Sansa told Margaaery.

          Margaery pressed play on her laptop and out came a reggae beat. Dany held the lyric sheet in hand and began to sing:

_I’m a Rastafarian Targaryen_

_I got some dragons and they’re very scary an’—_

Dany stopped; Sansa and Margaery were falling over each other in a giggle fit.

          She glared at her friends and stopped raised her voice over the laughter, “If you want me to do this, then you have to stop laughing.”

          The other girls held on to each other for support and tried to stop laughing. “You’re right you’re right. Sorry, Dany.” Margaery apologized.

          “It’s just so funny,” Sansa’s voice was hoarse from all the giggles.

          Daenerys rolled her eyes in response. Her face became a serious mask. “Play the music.”

          Sansa clicked a couple things on the laptop then said, “Okay. Start…now.”

          Dany began again in time with the music, dancing along in spite of the ridiculous lyrics Sansa had written:

_Game o’ what now? Eh eh_

_I’m a Rastafarian Targaryen_

_I got some dragons and they’re very scary an'_

_Been here and there and I've been everywhere again_

_Rastafarian Targaryen._

_My name’s Daenerys Targaryen when you wanna reach me_

_And if you feel the love you can call me Khaleesi._

_Got so many names I’m Queen of the Andals._

_Queen of Mereen, yeah. You can kiss me sandals._

          Margaery and Sansa stood up and applauded wildly. Margaery even offered a wolf whistle.

          Dany gave them a withering glare. “I hate you both so much right now.”


End file.
